Letter Of Goodbye
by Witch
Summary: Based after to Look Again - read it first. When Piper is packing for college she finds a letter that she wrote to Prue when things were bad. One Off Sequel. Please R&R. More detailed summary inside.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Charmed

A/N: This is a one off chapter based three years after To Look Again (You would need to read that first or else this won't make sense). I wasn't going to write anything to follow up that fiction but I changed my mind. However this will be a one off, no matter what.

Since To Look Again, Phoebe is in High school and Piper has graduated and has been accepted to University - the fic takes place as they pack up her things. Prue has been out of Wake Glen's for three years however has experienced some problems but nothing serious since she was realsed and hasn't been put back into their care.

Letter Of Goodbye

"You know its weird," sighed Piper, brushing her long brunette hair behind her ears in attempt to keep it from falling in front of her eyes.

"What's weird?" asked Prue, she rolled up her sleeves to reveal a timeline of scars, it was like a map to her life now. But she was no longer ashamed of the strawberry jashes that had once ruled her life so powerfully, they were nothing to be ashamed of, they were a tribute to her victory over self harm. And she was proud. She pulled a roll of masking tape over the top of a box, sealing it shut tight.

"I never thought I'd get here," replied Piper, she was packing for University. After everything that had went on Piper had never even imagined applying for University, and now she was leaving in a week.

"You always knew you were smart enough to get into Uni, why didn't you think you'd make it. I always did," replied Prue, smiling as she began packing another box.

"Well with everythig that went on I just never thought I could leave, I always thought that I would live in this house forever, but in one week I won't be here any more," she said, looking around her room and reminising over everything there. Everything in that room was connected to a memory.

"Well if it weren't for you I wouldn't be here," said Prue walking slowly towards her sister, she smiled and gave her a hug before leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Piper called from the doorway,

"I'm getting more boxes, I'll be right back," replied Prue as she disappeared down the stairs. Piper walked back into the room and began emptying out some boxes under her bed, most of the stuff was trash, things that she didn't need any more. She lifted out various old notes from her high school years, some old drawings and sketches, nothing that she needed to hang onto to.

A few minutes later Prue appeared back in the room, holding a few more boxes. She sat on the bed and dumped the boxes next to her, Piper was sitting in the corner reading something.

"Hey, Grams wants you to help make lunch, if you don't mind," Piper lifted her head and smiled,

"You'll be okay packing some more stuff up?" she asked, Prue nodded and Piper put down what she had been reading. She walked towards the door and quickly went down stairs. Prue began taping up the bottom of the cardboard boxes so she could fill them, and then she walked over to where Piper had been sitting. She lifted some pieces of paper, there were lots of school notes and exams but nothing she knew whether she could throw out. She was about to head back to the closet to pack up some of Piper's clothes when she saw a folded piece of paper sticking out an envelope. Curiously Prue picked it up and walked over to the bed, she pulled the paper out and began to read.

Letter Of Goodbye,

I just wanted to write and explain something to you and well I don't where to start exaclty. So I guess I'll just start from the beginning. This letter or at least the title of this letter may sound a lot like a suicide note but its not, that's because I could never write one. I could never do that you and Grams and Phoebe, but for some reason you found that you could do that. You could write a suicide note and leave it for me or Grams to find, I sometimes thought that you didn't know what you were doing to us when you wrote them. But then after hours of waiting around in hospital rooms I realised you must have known because why else would you write them. However, this meant that you didn't care how much you hurt us, and I think that hurt me even more.

I don't know what I plan to achieve by writing this letter, since you'll never even get to read it. I guess its some sort of closure, you've just gone back to Wake Glen's and it was your choice. But I still worry, I still listen for sirens at nights and still think whether you'll die today or tomorrow. But its getting better, I'm getting better. I'm sleeping almost throughout the entire night and I'm catching up in school and stuff. So this letter is sort of a thank you.

I don't really know how that makes any sense. Why should I thank you for all of this, I can't thank you to your face because I don't even speak about it if possible. And I can't thank you to your face because I'm still mad at you. I'm still angry that you put me through all that, and that you've never once really thought about what you were doing to me. I'm also angry that still don't seem to know what went on inside my head and that I am clueless as to what you were thinking. But I've come to a conclusion, I don't need to know what you were thinking when you made those cuts, I want to know. I don't want to pretend that I understand why you did it, why you kept on doing it after you were caught, I don't want to pretend that I was ever okay with any of it because I wasn't. But most of all I don't want to pretend that I want out of this life. Although that's sort of a lie, because I don't want out of this life. When I think about how things are now its great, I finally have a life and can start living it.

Basically what I'm trying to say in this letter is that you have no power over me. You don't control me like you used to. And although I'm crying as I write this letter I'm not crying for you. I'm crying because I can finally start again, I can finally live again. I think I will be angry with you for years to come and right now I don't know how to stop being angry with you. But in time I guess it won't be as big a deal.

This is me saying goodbye, to you, to these past three years, to everything shit that ever happened in my life. Because I'm not that scared little girl any more. I have found myself and I like her. And nothing that you can ever do to me will ever make me lose her again, you have no power over me. And I want it to stay that way.

So Goodbye.

The End

A/n: I wrote a similiar letter to my sister, and she's never gotten to read it.Although I wasn't planning anything after To Look Again, I think this one off chapter brings it to a nicer finish. Now things are really resolved.


End file.
